As different as I remembered you
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Ambientado en Digimon Tri Ova 4 - Yamato se aleja del grupo luego de notar a Tsunomon asustado ante su presencia. Necesita pensar y se refugia en el bosque selvático. Termina pensando en dos de sus compañeros que más han cambiado según él: Taichi y Mimi *** Proyecto: Escribe a partir de una imagen***


**As different as I remembered you**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Me alejé del resto buscando tranquilidad. También me alejé con la excusa de no hostigar a Tsunomon que estaba totalmente asustado ante mi presencia. Era complicado también para mí tenerlo tan cerca y saber que no recordaba ninguna de nuestras historias juntos.

Fue por ello que hice lo que mejor sé hacer en estos casos: Irme a un lugar apartado y pensar con tranquilidad.

Me interné entre los arbustos de aspecto selvático, caminando sin un rumbo concreto. Sólo daría un pequeño paseo, quizás me sentaría en una piedra y me quedaría allí por un par de minutos a pensar.

Y eso hice.

Dentro de todas las inquietudes que se cruzaron por mi mente durante el tiempo que estuve allí, Taichi se vino a mi mente más veces de lo que me gustaría admitir. No lograba entender aún su actitud del todo. Quizás era porque siempre espero más de él de lo que espero de cualquier otro dentro del grupo.

¿Es el líder no? Y un líder no puede titubear, no puede mostrar dudas ante el ataque del enemigo. Si tanto le preocupan las consecuencias de las batallas, debería esforzarse el doble para que éstas sean las mínimas posibles.

Quería golpearlo cuando demoró tanto en hacer evolucionar a Agumon. Aún quiero hacerlo, pero las circunstancias ahora son totalmente distintas y una pelea a esta altura terminaría separándonos.

Me asombra que hasta Tachikawa estuviera más comprometida con todo. No dudó en tratar de detener a Ogremon. Y, si bien, no todo salió de la mejor forma, al menos ella no titubeó.

Tengo que admitir que a pesar de que esa chica me saca de quicio y que no la entiendo totalmente, ha cambiado bastante. Dejó de ser la niña odiosa e infantil que jugaba con Takeru años atrás para comenzar a tener iniciativa y a enfrentarse a quién sea.

Nunca la habría imaginado discutir frente a frente con Koushirou, mucho menos defender las peleas en pos de que aquello era lo correcto en su minuto. Si la comparo con la niña de gorro estrafalario, ella se habría escondido… habría llorado, hecho algún tipo de berrinche; pero no hizo evolucionar a Palmon y batalló.

Más tarde, claro, Koushirou le sacó en cara que había sido una irresponsable. Yo quise decir que lo que hizo estuvo bien, que todos debemos actuar así. Tenemos que defender tanto el Digimundo como nuestro mundo. Cuando Tachikawa y Koushirou discutían miré de reojo a Taichi y me di cuenta que una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con Izumi, pero calló. Calló como lo ha estado haciendo desde que todo comenzó nuevamente. Si sigue así, voy a tener que golpearlo. En verdad no quiero llegar a eso, se supone que hemos crecido, ya tenemos 17 años no podemos resolver nuestras diferencias así, pero a veces no encuentro otra forma.

Tachikawa se fue molesta aquella vez que nos reunimos porque Izzy la llamó "ególatra". Yo también creo que lo es. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, en realidad, nunca nos hemos llevado para nada. Pero si hay algo que voy a rescatar de esta nueva "Mimi" es que tiene más carácter que años atrás.

Todos hemos cambiado, unos más que otros. Tachikawa me asombró para bien… Taichi me asombró, hasta el momento, a mal. Sólo quiero que cambie y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. Necesito a mi amigo, más ahora que se vienen batallas más complicadas, más difíciles, más terribles.

—Oh, Yamato…

Miré hacia mi costado derecho y vi a Tachikawa saliendo de entre los arbustos. Traía a Tanemon entre los brazos que la observaba aterrada.

—¿El resto sigue en la orilla? – preguntó.

—Eso creo.

No soy un tipo de muchas palabras, pero hablar con Tachikawa me cuesta el doble y no entiendo muy bien porqué.

—¡Me quiere comer, me quiere comer! – chilló su digimon y yo reí por dentro.

Imaginaba si Tsunomon creía algo parecido ya que cuando traté de acercarme a él, retrocedió como si fuera a cazarlo. Tal vez creía que también me lo quería comer.

—¡Nadie te va a comer, Tanemon! – exclamó la dueña de la pureza con severidad, pero su rostro se mostraba dulce.

Tachikawa era una caja de sorpresas. Podía ser dulce, insoportable, divertida, caprichosa y podría seguir el día completo. Pero si tenía que llegar a una conclusión era que esta chica ya no era la niña llorona que me desesperaba – bueno me sigue desesperando, pero no como antes – se había convertido en alguien con la que, con el tiempo, podría llegar a entablar una conversación. Una que nunca hemos tenido. Una que quizás nos hace falta.

Después de todo, somos un equipo. Somos amigos hace más de seis años.

—Te dejaré solo, lamento haberte interrumpido.

Tachikawa caminó para alejarse y yo me levanté al mismo tiempo.

—Voy contigo – dije y me acerqué a su lado.

Ella me miró como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza con algo y, por un instante, creí que lo había hecho.

Caminamos entre los arbustos en silencio. Tanemon chillaba de vez en cuando que por favor no nos la comiéramos.

—¿Es extraño, no? – preguntó al rato. Yo la miré sin decir nada – El haber vuelto, el tener que pelear nuevamente con enemigos nuevos. Pero lo más extraño de todo es volver y saber que ellos no nos recuerdan en lo absoluto.

—Hay que tomarlo como una nueva oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad? – Tachikawa me miró de reojo sin entender.

—Enseñarles otra vez, contarles anécdotas... a eso me refiero. Al menos podemos verlos otra vez. Tenemos otra oportunidad.

Ella me sonrió y yo me sentí extraño. Generalmente sus sonrisas iban para Koushirou, para Jou, hasta para Taichi. Era la primera vez que sonreía para mí.

—Tienes razón – Se detuvo de pronto obligándome a hacer lo mismo – Gracias Yamato. Creo que ha sido la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en estos seis años y ha sido agradable. Iré a dar otra vuelta. Volveré en un rato. ¿Le puedes avisar al resto para que no se preocupen?

—Eh… sí, claro.

—Quizás también sea una oportunidad para nosotros dos – yo me sonrojé un poco, pero para que no lo viera volteé a otra dirección – Es bueno que todos estemos unidos. Y, tengo que admitir, que eres el único con el que no he logrado crear una conexión. Podemos ser amigos.

No me dejó contestarle, a los pocos segundos se había perdido entre medio de los frondosos arbustos.

Yo me quedé allí, de pie mirando el espacio por donde había desaparecido.

Esa ínfima conversación me había hecho entender que Tachikawa era muy diferente a como solía recordarla.

Quizás, sí podríamos ser amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Algo corto. Se me ocurrió mientras venía de vuelta del trabajo.**

 **Os quiero, os adoro!**

 **Nos leemos! :)**


End file.
